All I Really Want
by sorceress019
Summary: Hermione Granger always knew she was adopted, and when she was little she often dreamed of the handsome prince and beautiful princess she wanted so badly to be her parents. She soon finds out her dream couldn't be farther from the truth. A Draco/Hermione
1. Discoveries

Welcome to my Wonderful World of Harry Potter! (Isn't that guy's voice annoying?) Anyway, This is my second fic ever and my very first Draco/Hermione fic, well atleast it will be in time. Please R/R! I'd really appreciate it!  
  
"Hermione Granger always knew she was adopted, and when she was little she often dreamed of the handsome prince and beautiful princess she wanted so badly to be her parents. She soon finds out her dream couldn't be farther from the truth. A Draco/Hermione story."  
  
Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, nor will i ever be so please don't sue.  
  
  
  
:) ME  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All I Really Want  
  
Chapter 1: Discoveries  
  
  
  
"Miss Riddle, you're really going to have to relax, if you don't steady your breathing you're going to suffocate the baby!"  
  
"Relax! Relax? How can I relax? My baby isn't due for another two weeks! This isn't supposed to be happening!"  
  
The young witch was alone in her house when it happened. Only her normal, boring routine of brushing her teeth was about to take on another meaning. She felt something wet and warm in a puddle at her feet, bending down to take a look, she noticed the source of her confusion, her water had broken. It took all the strength in her to hop on her broom and fly to St. Mungo's Hospital, and luckily her contractions didn't begin until she was safely lying in her hospital bed. Unfortunately, there were a few complications involved in the birth of her child. Her baby was breech, and the only way to deliver it was by surgery. Being a witch, the overall surgery didn't bother her that much, they had many ways to control the scarring and other repercussions that come from surgery. But it had been a while since her last contraction, and it was odd that no nurse had come to check on her in a while. Anastasia had been too afraid to call her husband, he often yelled if she interrupted his business, even if it was important, and she didn't think she was strong enough to handle a beating when she got home. He'd never understand how much she needed him there anyway. She'd never had his shoulder to lean on, even at times like this, and it made her wonder why she'd stayed married to him for so long. 'Because you don't divorce the most power-hungry, selfish, and irrational wizard in the magical community,' She thought to herself.  
  
The alarms on her monitor began to go off as another contraction started. It was the second time in that hour they had gone off, and the staff hadn't given her any indication as to why. A few seconds later a frantic nurse came in. She quickly turned off the alarm and took a quick glance at the young woman's chart.  
  
"What's happening? Is there something wrong with my baby?" Anastasia began to panic.  
  
"Your baby should be just fine." The nurse retorted before giving her a quick but unsure smile before turning to leave. "I'll be right back with the doctor," she said before shutting the door. She could see the nurse sprint down the hallway after her doctor, which only worried her more.  
  
"I hate hospitals!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
The nurse quickly returned with a team of three nurses and the doctor. Anastasia eyed them strangely. "What's going on?" She asked in a somewhat calmer voice.  
  
"Well Miss, it seems that there are more problems that we thought. We're going to have to operate right now."  
  
"What? Why?" She hated when they beat around the bush.  
  
"Well it seems that you are experiencing some heart problems as well Miss. Don't worry, your baby is doing just fine, its your heart rate were worried about. It seems to have slowed down to an unsafe rate."  
  
"Excuse me!" She screamed at the staff, "What does unsafe mean?"  
  
"Miss you really need to calm down, I'm afraid the stress of the early pregnancy has caused your heart to slow down so much that if we wait any longer you and your baby have a large chance of not making it through the pregnancy."  
  
Anastasia was in shock. She sat there just staring at the ceiling until the doctor spoke again. "Miss? We're going to need to operate now."  
  
"Alright, but will you please inform my husband of my whereabouts? Ask him if he can come here as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes Miss." One of the nursing team left immediately to inform her husband. The remaining nurses began to prepare for the surgery. They cast a numbing spell on her abdomen, and a gave her a sleeping anesthetic potion.  
  
By the time her husband arrived at the hospital Anastasia's heart had slowed down so much that the only thing keeping her alive was the spells the nurses had placed on her body. There was nothing they could do to get her out of the coma, even by magic.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir. We did all we can to save her, but I'm afraid there is nothing more we can do. I'm afraid she won't last much longer."  
  
"The baby?" He asked, staring at his wife as she lay there, lifeless. "She's just fine." The nurse said as a slow smile spread across her face. "She's beautiful, but I'm afraid we'll have to keep her for a few days to monitor her progress. There was no damage done to the child at all. You should be able to take her home in about a week."  
  
"No." The man said blankly. "I can't keep her. Do what you will with her. If she is adopted, please see that it is to a muggle family."  
  
"But Sir!" The nurse retorted.  
  
"No! Do not cross me." His eyes were getting dark and cloudy. " I don't feel the need to explain to you my actions, just do what I say." He barked in her face.  
  
"Yes Sir, right away." With that the nurse left the room.  
  
He took one last look at his wife before lifting the spells off her body and aparating out of the hospital.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger begrudgingly walked up the dimly lit stairwell that lead to her attic, dreading the fate that would become hers once she opened the door. Like most teenagers, earlier that week she had been complaining of having nothing to do all day. She assumed that her constant whining would cause her parents to take her out to buy a few new books like they had in the past, but little did she know that had other plans in store for their young daughter. "Why don't you clean out the attic? I've been meaning to get up there and sort out things to use for the block's yard sale this weekend, but I haven't had the time." Her mother asked.  
  
Hermione promptly laughed. Once again, like most teenagers, she assumed her mother was joking. Like most parents.she wasn't.  
  
She took her time walking up the stairs to the attic, but it was inevitable. If she didn't clean it out today, they'd just make her do it tomorrow, she might as well get it over with as soon as possible. She narrowed her eyes in the center of the glass pane that supported itself in the door. "I hate you," she grumbled as she took a hold of the door handle. She stuck out her tongue as she turned the handle, as she would have in her younger years. Taking a step in the room, she took a deep breath before walking over to the nearest box, that smelled of dust and aged cardboard, and began to search through its contents.  
  
It wasn't until she had gone through 6 boxes, without much luck, that she fell backwards onto the floor with a huge sigh. Her arms and legs sprawled out around her, she picked up her dust rag and waved it in the air, "I surrender!" She said to the wood panels that made up the attic ceiling. She laid there for a while thinking about the massive amount of work she had left to conquer. Hermione had seen everything from broken Christmas ornaments to her parents gaudy memorabilia from college. She had not found one thing to use at the yard sale.  
  
"I don't have parents," she muttered while struggling to open the next box, "I have packrats!" She paused as she examined the contents of her box. A groan of frustration could be heard throughout the house. "Junk! This is a box of junk!" The box contained a bunch of old bookmarks, some broken porcelain figurines that mush have been her mothers, half a deck of cards, and much more pieces that the Grangers obviously didn't want anymore. Hermione slammed the flaps of the box shut as fast as possible before pushing it as hard as she could away from her. It continued to slide across the room until colliding into Hermione's old bassinette. She ran over to the basket and set it upright, returning the bedding and doll that had fallen out of it during the collision. She looked the baby doll in the eyes and smiled, for she remembered it from her childhood. Hermione took as seat on the nearest box and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She was about to go downstairs to get a drink of water when another box caught her eye. The label on it read HERMIONE'S BABY THINGS. She sat on the floor next to the box and opened it. Her baby blanket was resting on top. She picked it up and smelled it. "Cinnamon," she whispered, for she knew her mother had let her suck on cinnamon sticks whenever she got fussy before she had teeth. She took out the few toys that were resting under the blanket when something at the bottom of the box caught her eye. Placing the blanket in her lap, she reached in and pulled out the manila envelope. Hermione tilted the envelope and a few pictures fell out. Setting them aside, she slid the remaining contents out. Amid all the stark white papers she recognized as her immunization records and various other medical records she saw a tiny piece of parchment. She dropped all the others and examined the parchment carefully. Her eyes almost popped out of her head as she realized what she was looking at.  
  
"St. Mungo's Hospital, April 24th, 1980. This is the official birth certificate of one Baby Riddle. Born at 1:42 pm, blood type A." Hermione read and re-read the first two lines on the parchment. She always knew she had been adopted, but had always assumed it had been from a muggle family. "Baby Riddle?" She asked the paper as if it could answer her. The parchment slid out of her hands and fell on the floor as Hermione backed away from the box before turning and running out of the room.  
  
"MOM!" She yelled while running down the stairs. "MUUUUUUM!" She ran strait to the kitchen table. "Mom," she said, placing both hands on the table to catch her breath. "You told me I was adopted from a muggle hospital."  
  
"You were dear, St. Elizabeth's down the street." She took off her glasses and set them on top of the newspaper she had been holding.  
  
"Then why did I find a birth certificate from a wizarding hospital in my baby box?"  
  
"Oh, that. Well, that arrived on our doorstep a few days after we took you home We weren't really sure what to make of it at the time so we suck it in an envelope. But I knew, once you got your acceptance letter form Hogwarts that that paper had something to do with it."  
  
"So.that means, I'm not a muggle born. I'm a pureblood!" She took a seat in the chair next to her.  
  
"I believe that's what it means honey."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"Must've slipped my mind, how's the cleaning going?" She picked up her glasses, placed them on her head and began to read her paper again.  
  
"Slipped your mind! How could something like this just slip your mind? Do you know how much ridicule I get for being a muggle-born? Do you know how different it made me feel?" She was yelling at the top of her lungs and slamming her hands on the table.  
  
"Don't get irrational dear, it's no big deal, just go and tell your friends that you made a mistake or something. I'm sure they'll understand."  
  
" No big deal? No big deal! Mother, do you know who's name is on the birth certificate? No, of course you don't, you probably don't even care! I can't believe this!" Hermione stood up from the table and stormed back to the attic. "I can't believe her! No big deal, this is the most important news I've ever gotten in my life, other than my acceptance to Hogwarts and she acts like its nothing!" She was pacing back and forth wringing her hands together. Hermione walked over to the box and kicked it as hard as she could. It went flying towards the stairs and crashed into the door to the attic, spilling the remaining contents all over the floor. She sighed and walked over to the bassinette again, bent down and picked the parchment off the floor. Her eyes went directly to the bottom of the page. She closed them, hoping that when she opened them again the names would be different. 1-2-3, she counted in her head and opened her eyes. The signatures of Mrs. and Mr. Anastasia and Thomas Riddle stared back at her.  
  
She closed her eyes again before collapsing to the floor. 


	2. Arrival

Hey People. I Promise I'll try to get atleast one chapter up a week, but its midterm time so it might take up to a week and a half. I really want to take my time on this to make it as good as possible, so please dont throw any tomatoes if it takes me that long to get the chapters up! Thanks to all five of you that responded, it really means a lot to me to get your feedback! Well, here's chapter 2...  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Arrival  
  
  
  
There were only a few more hours left before Hermione was scheduled to leave on the train to Hogwarts, and for the first time in her life she wasn't excited to see her friends again. She had received an owl from Ron a few days earlier asking her to come stay at the Burrow for the remainder of the summer. She told them the only plausible lie she could think of; her parents wouldn't let her go. In reality, she didn't even ask. Hermione wasn't sure how she could face them again, now that she knew that the blood flowing through her veins came from the most horrible wizard in the world. The one that had killed Harry's parents, and had tried many times to kill Harry himself. She wasn't ready now, and wasn't sure she'd ever be.  
  
In the beginning she was angry with her parents for never telling her about her heritage, but now had come to the point where she was placing blame on herself for going through the box in the first place.  
  
"Sweetie?" She heard her mother call from the bottom of the stairs. "Are you awake yet?"  
  
"Yea Mom." She called from her window seat.  
  
"Why don't you come down for some breakfast, ok?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be right down." Hermione had been awake for some time now, for she hadn't been able to sleep well since that fateful day in the attic. Her things were packed two nights ago when she couldn't sleep. She had been sitting on the window seat staring at the sunrise ever since she woke up that morning, wishing she still had months before she had to return to Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione stood up slowly and made her way down to the kitchen. "I made your favorite.apple cinnamon pancakes." her mother said while placing a huge stack of pancakes on the table. Hermione helped herself to some pancakes and orange juice while her mother made some sandwiches for her to take on the train.  
  
"I've made a few extra sandwiches in case your friends get hungry too. I can't have you rotting your teeth with all that candy, can I?" This made Hermione smile, there was no stopping the dentist in her mother.  
  
"Thanks Mom." She said wile reaching over to hug her as she placed the paper bag full of sandwiches next to Hermione. "I'm going to go bring my stuff downstairs. Thanks for breakfast." She kissed her mother on the cheek.  
  
"Alright Honey. But you better go get your father to bring the car around the front so we can load your things. I believe he's in his den."  
  
"Ok." Hermione left the kitchen to search for her father and to get her things.  
  
The car ride to King's Cross Station put Hermione in a considerably better mood. In fact, she almost forgot why she had dreaded coming here in the first place. She vowed earlier to not put any pressure on herself to tell her friends, and that had helped her relax her nerves. She was going to wait until she was completely ready before telling them.  
  
She kissed her parents goodbye and walked towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Making a quick glance around the station to make sure the coast was clear she sprinted towards platform nine-and-three- quarters. She closed her eyes right before reaching the barrier, smacking into something hard on the other side.  
  
"Oomph!" Hermione squeaked while toppling to the ground.  
  
"Oh my! I'm incredibly sorry! I didn't realize I was standing in the way!" Hermione reached up and grabbed hold of the outstretched hand in front of her. After bending down to grab her things she looked up into the face of Mr. Weasley himself.  
  
"Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Hermione? How good to see you." He reached over to give her a bear-like hug.  
  
"Hermione!" She heard someone scream from the other side of Mr. Weasley. Standing there were Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny. She was thrown from person to person and hug to hug as her friends each took their turn saying hello. Hermione couldn't help feeling happy as they greeted her.  
  
They each said their goodbyes to Mr. Weasley before boarding their train and heading to their familiar compartment in the back. Harry sat next to Hermione leaving the seats across from them for Ron and Ginny. During their usual conversation about quidditch and the events of the summer, Hermione desperately tried to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of her head that was telling her she didn't belong. She wanted nothing else than to be care-free as Harry, Ron and Ginny were acting, but the thought only made her more and more depressed. By the time they reached the halfway point Hermione was almost completely silent.  
  
Hermione was deep in a day dream when the compartment door slid open.  
  
"Hello Potter. Come back for another year of embarrassment, have you?" The slow drawl of Draco Malfoy filled the tiny car and quickly pulled Hermione out of her thoughts.  
  
"Stuff it Malfoy!" Ron remarked as his body threatened to send his clenched fists into Draco's face.  
  
"I wouldn't be the one to talk Weasel, for you know better than any one how embarrassment feels, coming from a household of fools!"  
  
"Why can't you mind your own business you stupid, slimy git!" Hermione said while standing up and getting into his face.  
  
"Why can't you, you filthy Mudblood." he spit the word mudblood in her face. "You scum have no right to talk to me that way."  
  
She looked into Draco's eyes and saw them filled with hate, her mind flashed back to the image of her birth certificate. "I'm.I.I." She stammered before beginning to cry. Frustrated with herself and with Malfoy for being such a jerk she did the only thing logical to her at the time. She pushed him to the side and ran towards the bathroom. Her face buried in her hands.  
  
The rest of them stood there for a moment shocked at the scene that just took place before them.  
  
"GET OUT!!" Ginny said firmly pointing at the doorway.  
  
"But, I didn't mean."  
  
"I SAID GET OUT!" She yelled while standing up and pushing Draco out the cabin and slamming the doors shut.  
  
Draco glanced back at the cabin before making his way to the bathroom at the head of the train, swearing at himself the whole way. He knocked on the door gently, for he could hear the sound of soft sobbing inside.  
  
"Granger? You in there?"  
  
"Who else would it be Malfoy?" She barked at the back of the door.  
  
"Let me in." He demanded through the crack in the doorframe.  
  
"NO."  
  
"Look, I never meant to make you cry. Now let me in." He softened his voice a little, his vast experience with women taught him that yelling would get him nowhere, fast.  
  
He watched the handle of the door turn slowly as Hermione opened the door to peak her head out. "It wasn't you. Well it was, but not entirely." She said while staring at the floor.  
  
"You're not making any sense woman." He said while pushing past her and entering the bathroom. He took a seat on one of the sinks while Hermione shut the door.  
  
"You only made me upset, but that's nothing new. It wasn't you who made me cry." He watched her blot her eyes with a piece of tissue. She straitened her clothes before walking up to him. "I've had some problems lately, that's all. I will be fine." She paused a moment before looking him in the eye. " Why'd you come after me anyway?"  
  
"Wanted to make sure I didn't crush you tiny mud blood feelings. I've got to keep something around to keep me entertained while I'm bored."  
  
"I thought that's what Pansy was for."  
  
"Please, there's only one thing that dirty woman is good for," He hopped off the sink and stood inches from Hermione. "But I think we all know what that is, now don't we." He gave her the infamous Malfoy smirk.  
  
Hermione made a face, the mental picture was enough to make her grimace. "Nice to know you care." She said sarcastically before sauntering past him and walking out the door.  
  
Back in the cabin, Hermione apologized to Harry, Ron and Ginny before taking her seat next to Harry. Ron began his play-by-play of the quidditch match he attended in Ireland. She leaned her head back against the wall of the train and sighed. She could already tell between herself, her friends, and Draco Malfoy, her sixth year was going to be the longest and most complicated year she'd seen at Hogwarts. 


	3. The Letter

Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I'm sorry this is up a little late. I really am going to try and get my chapters up every Friday or Saturday. But this weekend was a little tough. I promise this will eventually be D/H, but I'm trying to make this as believeable as possibe, and as you may know, it would take a rather large force of nature to get them together. Please bear with me, it will get there, but this is a Hermione story that has Draco in it, so i need to do some build up. Thanks so much for understanding. Here's chapter three...  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Letter  
  
  
  
A few weeks later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat around the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was laying on the couch with her nose in a book, while Ron and Harry sat on the floor in front of her playing wizard's chess.  
  
"Hey Hermione, why don't you put your book down and come play chess with us?" Ron asked, checking Harry's queen.  
  
"No thanks," she replied, not bothering to look up from the pages of he incredibly thick book.  
  
"Come on Hermione," Harry whined. "Ron's already beaten me four times. I can't take much more of this!"  
  
"Fine. But I'll only play if you are on my team Harry, I can't beat him either, and I really don't feel like getting my arse kicked when I could be studying." She placed her bookmark in between the pages of her book. "I really have a lot of reading to do." She reluctantly got up off the couch and joined the boys on the floor.  
  
"Really Hermione! You need to lighten up, act like a normal teenager before you haven't gotten a chance to be one anymore!"  
  
"Just because I like to learn and read doesn't mean I'm not a normal teenager!" Ron gave her a look that clearly said 'Yea Right'. "Really Ron, not everyone has to act like you! Uh, I'm going now, I've got to finish my work." Hermione picked her book and stormed out of the common room knocking the chess set over in the process.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled after her. "Hermione, wait." He looked over at Harry who was staring after the two blankly. "What's got her knickers in a twist?" He continued to gawk at her as she walked away.  
  
"You do Ron. You know very well how sensitive she's been lately, you better watch out or one say you're going to get that book thrown in your face, and I'm not going to do anything to stop her!"  
  
"But I-"  
  
"No Ron, no excuses this time. We don't have much time left at Hogwarts, don't screw it up for the rest of us ok?" With that Harry ran up the stairs to the girls dormitories.  
  
Ron sighed as he bent down to pick up the chess pieces that were scattered all over the floor. He couldn't understand why they were being so touchy, deciding not to dwell on their argument, he left in search for a new chess partner.  
  
"Knock, knock." Harry said lightly through the wooden door in front of his face. "Hermione, it's me, Harry. Can I come in?" He cracked the door a little and poked his face though the door frame.  
  
"Sure," she sighed.  
  
"Are you ok? You haven't been acting like yourself lately. You know, if something's wrong, you can talk to me right?" He sat down on the bed next to her and placed his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I know," She shuddered at his touch. If he only knew what was really wrong with her. "I'm not sure what's wrong, really. And it doesn't help with Ron making fun of me all the time, you know."  
  
"Just promise me that you'll come with me if you need to talk. I'm always here if you need me, you know that right?" She shifted her gaze form Harry down to the floor as he tightened the grip on her shoulders.  
  
'Harry's a great friend,' she thought to herself. 'How cant I do this to him? What kind of friend am I?' Hermione had never felt so guilty in her life.  
  
"Thanks Harry." She whispered, barely able to keep the tears that had welled up in her eyes from flooding down her face. He reached over with his other arm and gave her a full out hug.  
  
"I'll come up and get you before we go to dinner alright? I've got to go talk to Ron for a bit."  
  
"Ok," she replied, not talking her eyes off the floor. She couldn't bear look at him, for she knew there would be no stopping herself from crying. She looked out the window near her bed at the countryside that lay outside it. The sun was slowly going down, and Hermione wished she could be a part of that setting sun instead of here in her room trying not to cry. She remained that way until she heard the dormitory door shut behind her. Hermione couldn't control herself any longer. She collapsed on the window seat letting her emotions flow freely from her body. A million thoughts flooded her mind, making her even more confused and frustrated. 'I don't know how much more I can put this off.' She thought to herself amongst her tears. 'I'm living a lie and deceiving everyone I love.' This only made her cry harder. Soon only faint sobbing could be heard throughout the room. Hermione wiped her eyes of tears and went to the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and studied her face for a moment. That only caused more tears to fall. She reached over and turned the faucet on and watched the water for a while before leaning over and washing her face.  
  
"Hermione?" She heard Harry call from the bedroom.  
  
"Yea Harry, I'm coming." A moment later she emerged from the bathroom.  
  
"Come on! I'm starving." He grabbed her hand and began pulling her down the stairs.  
  
"Will you slow down Harry? I have little legs!" She exclaimed practically getting dragged behind Harry.  
  
"Nope, sorry. Can't, too hungry." He continued to run down the hall with Hermione squeaking and sputtering behind him.  
  
By the time they reached the Great Hall the two were falling down in laughter. "What's so funny?" Ron asked, his mouth stuffed full with chicken.  
  
This only caused Harry and Hermione to laugh even harder. "Hermione fell!" Harry was now laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes.  
  
"Hermione fell? That's it?" Ginny looked on with confusion in her eyes.  
  
"Yea!" Harry could barely get out the word before falling off the bench and landing on the floor. Hermione soon joined him.  
  
After a while they two got up, dusted themselves off and sat back up at the table. "Ok," Hermione said taking a few breaths. "Harry was pulling me down the hall, and then there were stairs, and," She began to giggle. "Then I fell!" She began laughing again and moving her arms in a tumbling motion. The laughing fit started all over again.  
  
"Ooooookaaayyy." Ron replied, turning his attention back to his dinner. "Guess you had to be there." Ginny nodded her head accordingly. All throughout dinner the two kept randomly laughing. They hardly stopped long enough to eat their dinner.  
  
Hermione's mood was soon dampened when she spotted and owl soaring through the night sky above her head. It began circling over the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Odd time for mail, don't you think?" Ron asked as they watched the owl to see where it would land. The owl circled one more time before dropping the letter in Hermione's hands. She turned the letter over looking for some slight sign as to who it was from. Across the flap of the envelope was a large, green seal. She'd never seen anything like it before. She brought the letter closer to her face and gasped. The seal had begun to slow and Hermione immediately recognized the figure pressed into it. She stuffed the letter in her pocket as quickly as possible.  
  
"Whatcha got Hermione?" Ron asked, piling his plate with more food.  
  
"Nothing." She excused herself from the table and ran out into the hallway in front of the Great Hall. She opened the door to the nearest classroom and shut herself inside. Luckily it was unoccupied at the moment. She took the envelope out of her pocket and broke the seal, the seal that looked an awful lot like the familiar dark mark. She took the letter out of the envelope and examined the sentence written in dark green ink.  
  
WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE.  
  
She quickly flipped the parchment over looking for some sort of identification. There was nothing. She picked up the envelope again and placed the letter back inside. The seal began to glow even brighter until it burned in the palm of her hand. She dropped the envelope and the seal stopped glowing. Hermione made a quick glance around the room just to make sure no one had seen what had happened. The room was still empty. She picked up the envelope and stuffed it back in her inside pocket while running frantically out of the classroom and back to Gryffindor tower. Hermione ran to her bed and shut the curtains around her four poster. She didn't want to see or hear anyone.  
  
Hermione sat there for a moment, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She opened her eyes again and pulled out the letter. She felt that familiar burning in her throat, only this time she did nothing to stop the tears from flowing. It was a long time before Hermione fell asleep that night, the letter clutched tightly in her hand.  
  
  
  
A/N: If you know of any really great and fluffly d/h, R/h. or h/h stories could you please let me know? Either in an e mail or in a review. That would be totally awesome, i really need to read a fluffy story right now. Thanks so much. Next chapter should be up this weekend. 


	4. Alone

Sorry this chapter is so late, life has ben hectic. I hope it doesnt relfect too much in my writing. Ok the " is talking and the ' is thinking, just incase anyone gets confused. Hope you enjoy it, there should be another chapter up this weekend. Really it will be this time... i promise? Here ya go joe, flo, bo, know, row, so, yo (ok ill stop now) go, mo, no...  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Alone  
  
Hermione woke the next morning to an overcast, rainy day. "Great. That's just great." She thought, forcing herself to sit up. "The perfect day to match my oh-so-perfect mood." she whispered as sarcastically as one could be so early in the morning. Putting on her robe, she walked over to her trunk and got out her things before heading towards the prefect bathroom. Hermione desperately hoped that none of the other prefects were up yet, for she desperately wanted to be alone.  
  
She walked up to the door and recited the password, Widget. 'I wonder who came up with that one?' Hermione thought as she stepped inside the room. The passwords were getting more and more creative lately, and usually resulted in a change of password every few days as each house competed for the funniest one. Hermione went over to the extraneously large bathtub and began running the lavender water. 'Relax Hermione, just relax.' She thought to herself as she took a rather large, and considerably needed breath. She then undressed and slipped into the tub, letting the soothing water engulf her body. She let her body sink down to the bottom as she tried to take a seat on the floor, like she used to when she was younger and playing in her backyard pool. 'When I was younger and carefree. Stop it Hermione, you're supposed to be relaxing!' Despite the lavender scent and relaxing atmosphere Hermione's mind was still reeling. She eventually had to come up for air. Wiping her eyes, she reached for the shampoo.  
  
"Hello mudblood." She heard a rather amused drawl from the far corner of the bathroom. Hermione dropped her bottle of shampoo in the water.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" She exclaimed while frantically glancing around the bathtub to make sure the purple bubbles were covering her body. "Don't worry Granger." He laughed. "I can't see your filthy little body." He spat. "This is a bathroom is it not? I'm here to take a bath." He replied while untying his cloak and peeling it off his shoulders. "Going to be here long." He turned and faced her, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his well toned chest underneath.  
  
It was all Hermione could do to hold in the gasp that threatened to escape from her mouth at the sight of Draco's chest. "Yes." She replied before sinking under the protection of her bubbles again. Hermione held her breath as long as she possible could. Just when she thought her lungs would burst from lack of oxygen she let herself rise to the surface. She heard the water running in the shower room. "Great." Hermione said as she rose out of the water, getting dressed as quickly as possible before he noticed her again. Never in her life had Hermione felt so vulnerable. She left the bathroom as quietly as possible.  
  
A little while later Hermione walked down to the great hall for breakfast. It was still fairly early, about 8:30, and not that many people were up that early, especially on a Saturday. She was glad the room was practically empty. It was much easier to be alone than with her friends. She needent hide anything from herself as she did them. Hermione reached over and took a bite of her buttered toast.  
  
'They're all going to Hogsmeade today.' She thought to herself. 'So I want to go? No, I don't.' She took another bite of her toast. 'It would be easier on all of them if I didn't right? I mean, In the long run it would be better, if I wasn't so close to them and everything. Wouldn't it? Then they wouldn't get hurt as much.' She glanced around the room before eating the rest of her breakfast. It was still practically empty, save a few Hufflepuffs and a Slytherin. 'Maybe I can sneak back to my room and pretend I don't feel well or something.' Her eyes fell on the table in front of her. Those eyes were staring at her, those piercing gray eyes.'Oh god, didn't see anything in the bathroom did he? That would be horrible. How can someone be so cold? His gaze feels like ice digging into my skin.' She shuddered. Hermione instantly warmed as his gaze left her and went towards the ceiling. Another owl had flown into the hall, carrying a single envelope.  
  
It circled once about Hermione's head before dropping the letter directly into her hands. She turned it over. Same green seal. She slid her thing under the seal and broke it open. Hermione was about to retrieve the letter from its envelope when she felt those piercing eyes on her again. Those majestic frozen eyes she had grown to know and hate over the years. Placing the letter in her pocket, Hermione got up and left the great hall.  
  
When she was safely alone in the hallway, Hermione took out the yellowy parchment and unfolded it.  
  
WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE. YOU CANNOT HIDE.  
  
She stared at the bright green lettering that was now swirling around on the page. Hermione still had no idea who the letters could be from. Neither her or her parents had told anyone. The handwriting was unrecognizable. Before she had anymore time to think, a few Ravenclaws began running noisily down the hallway. Hermione knew she should stop them, being a prefect and all, but right now she didn't care. She had to get back to her room fast, it was almost time for the Hogsmeade trip to leave. Hermione bolted up the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her.  
  
"Hey Hermione, where's the fire?" She cringed and slowly turned around. "Come on, its almost time to go." Ron bounded toward her and grabbed her hand. Hermione reluctantly followed him out of the castle. Harry and Ginny were outside waiting for them.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
You cannot believe how horrible today was! I mean, it wouldn't have been if I hadn't found out that I am a death eater's unwanted daughter and everything. If this had been this time last year today would have been great. Probably one of the best days of the year so far. Everyone was so nice and wonderful to me, it was like old times again. Accept: A) I am my worst enemy's daughter and 2) They'd all hate me if they knew. And they'll probably hate me even more if they found out I haven't told them all this time. Uh, I just don't understand why this happened to me. I mean I was leading a perfectly normal teenage life. I've done nothing to deserve this! Well, there was that one time in prep school when I kicked Billy Keiner in his "Manly Spot" for making fun of my teeth (you see, I didn't have any at the time, front ones I mean). But that's not bad enough to deserve total and complete hatred from all my friends, or former friends as they are soon to be. Only a person like Malfoy deserves this, he probably kills people in his spare time. But then, if it was Malfoy he'd be happy. I'm going to just lie here on my bed and hope that my blankets swallow me whole so I never have to see another Gryffindor again. Hey, this IS the magical world right? It could happen; and dolphins could come flying out of my butt.  
  
-Hermione  
  
  
  
Hermione didn't come out of bed that night for dinner, in fact, she didn't even go to the library to study. She pulled the curtains closed on her four poster and lit the inside with her wand. The only sign of life was when she pushed her books and paper out of a crack in the fabric at the foot of her bed, resting them on her trunk. That's how the remained until she was forced to go eat breakfast the next morning. Even there she hardly spoke to anyone. She only seemed to be interested in writing in her journal and eating whatever was in front of her.  
  
From across the room, those steel gray eyes looked in her direction, watching her every move. Each time her arm moved toward her mouth or brushed the hair out of her eyes or her constant writing with the other, he was watching. He couldn't help but wonder what she had to so with his father. For he had seen the letters she had been receiving. And there was no mistaking that handwriting and the glowing green seal, he knew they belonged to his father. Lucius Malfoy was a dangerous person and he couldn't for the life of him figure out what Gryffindor Mudblood Hermione Granger was doing conversing with him. But then again, it was none of his business. If that filth wanted to go and get herself killed than that was her decision. Draco didn't see any reason why he should try and stop her. She was the most annoying know-it-all mudblood after all, and one less competitor for him to worry about.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Hope you enjoyed it, sorry it was so short, next one will be longer. If i kept going this chapter would have been 17 pages or soemthing, and i like to try and stay consistant on chapter size, you know, not have any incredibly long or incredibly short. Well thats enough of my blabbering about incredibly broing things like chapter legnth. Im lonley, what can i say? Please remember that this is a Hermione story with draco in it, so if he doesnt appear a lot in the chpaters or doesnt appear right away thats cuz im still setting up the story line. Once ive got it going there will be Draco...an immense ammount of Draco...no worries! Thanks to all my reviewers, new and old. You dont know how much your responses mean to me, they keep me going. Thanks again. More to come this weekend... ~Sorceress019  
  
(low, row, so, toe, woe, zoe, bew, doe, hoe...) 


	5. Detention

Thing are really staring to get interesting between our most favorite couple. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, i tried to make it as realistic as possile. You guys are so wonderful, i cant thank you enough for all your reviews. Well, i dont want to delay your reading anymore, so here it it, Chapter 5 of my story: All I Really Want.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Detention  
  
The next week or so was rather uneventful for Hermione. She hadn't received any new letters, or had any new projects in school. There wasn't much to do to keep her mind off things.  
  
Hermione sat in Snape's dungeon, thinking about the vast amount of books she could check out of the library to entertain herself, when her greasy haired professor made and announcement.  
  
"Attention class. Pull out your books and turn to page 142. See this potion," Hermione looked down at her page and read the heading. She smiled, the words POLYJUICE POTION were scrawled among it. "Not only will you memorize this spell, but you will have to brew it, know it inside and out, experience it, and have to write a paper on your experiences." The class groaned. Snape turned to the chalkboard to write down the assignment. Hermione's hand shot excitedly up in the air. "Ms. Granger." Snape stated, not bothering to turn around to face the classroom.  
  
"How many parchments must this paper be?"  
  
"It was going to be ten, but since you have no patience, lets make it fifteen." He sneered.  
  
Hermione smiled again, inwardly. She already knew almost everything there was to know about the polyjuice potion and this was going to give her something to do during the evenings.  
  
"Alright, for this project I will be assigning partners. And if I hear one complaint from anyone-" He paused and stared at Ron and Harry, "Detention with me for a week." He pulled out a long roll of parchment and began reading off the names. "Parkinson, Pansy and Granger, Hermione." She heard him read off after paring Harry with Neville and Ron with Draco. Hermione cringed, Pansy Parkinson looked like a pug, and she acted like one too.  
  
Hermione walked over to Pansy's table, for Pansy made no attempt to make her way to Hermione. Hermione pulled her cauldron out and began filling it with the different vials of ingredients they would need for the potion. Meanwhile, Pansy had pulled Draco over to the table, and was practically begging him to get on top of her right there on the counter. 'That little slut.' Hermione thought to her self, for her shirt barely covered her breasts. Hermione began to add the ingredients to the cauldron.  
  
"Oh Drakie! Isn't it horrible, both of us stuck with Gryffindors!" She squeaked in her pug like voice, her fingers entwined in Draco's blond hair. "I wish I was paired with you," She said, bringing her face down next to Draco's ear. "Then we could have fun." Her tongue flickered out, licking Draco's ear. Hermione watched in disgust. Draco was sitting there as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Parkinson! Malfoy! What is going on here?" Snape's voice boomed from the head of the classroom.  
  
"Nothing sir! She wouldn't let me do any of the work!" Pansy said, pointing to Hermione. Hermione jumped. A look of surprise spread across her face. 'Didn't let her help? Covered for her butt, that's what I did!' She thought angrily. "But Sir-"  
  
"No buts Ms. Granger, detention tonight and 10 points from Gryffindor. And just what were you doing Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Just helping Ms. Parkinson Sir." He said, smirking to Hermione.  
  
"Alright then, go back to your seat and finish your work. I'm sure Mr. Weasley needs your help."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, the favoritism in this class was more than blatant. 'Both Slytherins got off free and I get a detention.' She continued her work in silence. Pansy sat there next to her, filing her nails.  
  
Later that evening, Hermione walked down to the dungeons to meet Snape for her detention. She slowly turned the knob on the wooden door and began to walk inside when she heard voices. Hermione leaned her head in to listen.  
  
"But Professor! I didn't do anything wrong! That McGoganall just doesn't like the Slytherins! She doesn't like me, I know it!" Hermione heard someone whine from inside.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione laughed, she'd never heard Malfoy whine like that. "If it were up to me, I'd let you go. But its completely out of my hands." Hermione realized what this meant-she'd be spending detention with Malfoy. For once she wished Snape would let him off easy. There was no way they'd be able to spend that much time together without hexing each other.  
  
She took a deep breath and walked inside.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Granger. How nice of you to join us. You're late."  
  
"I'm sorry Professor-"  
  
"Enough! This evening, you, along with Mr. Malfoy, will restock every ingredient in my supply cabinet and clean out all the school's cauldrons. After that, come report to me in my office and I will give you further instructions." With that, Snape gathered his things and stormed out of the classroom.  
  
Hermione set her things down on the nearest table. She looked over to where Draco was sitting. He was giving her the most degrading scowl she had ever been privy too.  
  
"Um.Well." She stammered. "I'm going to restock the cabinets." She briskly turned and made her way toward the cabinets.  
  
"Here's the deal, you filth. You do all the work and I sit her and watch. Got it." He placed his hands behind his head and propped his feet up on the table.  
  
Hermione scoffed at his insolence. "No, I don't think so. I do my half and you do yours."  
  
"A Malfoy never does work when he's got a Mudblood to do it for him." He remained in his place and closed his eyes.  
  
"You are such an ass Malfoy!" Hermione dropped her things and turned to face him, her hands clenched into little fists.  
  
"And you are dirty. He brushed invisible lint off his shoulders. "What's your point?"  
  
"You slimy little ferret! You Git! Get off your lazy ass and get over here and help me! And you will stop calling me filth!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Draco got out of his chair and walked over to Hermione. He towered over her. Looking down at her, he took his index finger and slid it down her cheek. "Why, it's what you are, and what you always will be." He slowly whispered, causing Hermione to shiver. Goosebumps formed on her arms and legs.  
  
"I'm not a mudblood!" She spoke through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, you're not, are you? Excuse me, I meant Muggle Born, " He said mockingly, rubbing Hermione's arm with this tips of his fingers. "Give it up Granger." He walked away from her and began to pick up the vials Hermione had dropped earlier.  
  
"I'm not a fricking Mudblood!!!" Hermione screamed, fighting off the tears that threatened to flow down her face. She slinked down to the floor, giving into her emotions. She pulled her knees into her chest and hung her head down.  
  
"Christ!" Draco mumbled to himself. It was the second time that year he had made Hermione cry. "What's your problem." He said, trying not to sound annoyed.  
  
"What does it matter to you?" Hermione spat through her tears.  
  
"Look Granger, once again, I didn't mean to make you cry. I was just trying to piss you off." He continued to collect the empty bottles out of the supply cabinet.  
  
"Well you did a wonderful job." She said sarcastically, wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her robe.  
  
There was a long pause between the two. "Well, are you going to get up here and help me or what?" Draco asked, offering a hand to Hermione. She hesitatingly took it. Draco pulled her to her feet.  
  
The two worked in silence until they had completed everything Snape left them to do.  
  
They gathered their things and began to head to Snape's office. Hermione had nearly reached the door when a letter fell out of the front part of her bag. She bent down to pick it up, looking at the seal. She turned around to face Draco, who wasn't too far behind her.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" She asked, still clutching the letter in her hands.  
  
"Depends" Draco answered, eyeing her carefully. Hermione reached out and pushed him lightly back into the classroom, closing the door behind her. She led Draco to a table and sat down.  
  
"Are you a-a, I mean, have you-"  
  
"Spit it out. I haven't got all day you know." He replied, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Give me a second alright. There's something I need to ask you, but I haven't told anyone else about it yet."  
  
"Then why are you telling me?" Draco asked obviously annoyed. "Why don't you go talk to Potty or the Weasel?" He began to get up when Hermione placed a hand on his forearm to stop him. She looked into his eyes, pleading with him.  
  
"Please. Sit back down." Her eyes began to water again. "I don't know why, but I think you're the only one who will understand." She tried to blink back her tears. For a split second she though she saw his icy eyes soften, but with one blink they went back to their usual gray ice again.  
  
"Oh, alright." He sat back down in his chair.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, unsure if she was doing the right thing. She couldn't believe she was about to tell her worst enemy her deepest. darkest secrete. "Are you, um, are you a death eater?"  
  
"What does this have to do with, woman?" He smirked.  
  
"Just answer, please." Hermione whispered in a feeble attempt to hold back her tears.  
  
"I will be, soon." He replied, proudly.  
  
"Then you should know my father." She squeaked, for she was barely able to speak.  
  
"Your father? I don't think so, mudbloods aren't allowed."  
  
"I already told you, I'm not a mudblood." She paused and looked at Draco. He was actually listening with a look of interest on his face. Hermione took that as a sign to go on.  
  
"I was adopted, I've always known that. But this summer, I found a birth certificate from the wizarding world in my attic." She couldn't stop it any longer, the tears came flooding down.  
  
" And what does this have to do with me?" He asked, knowing full well what this had to do with him, for he had overheard many conversations between his father and the other Death Eaters that had to do with this very thing.  
  
"My father, I mean my birth father, he's." She took a deep breath before continuing. "He's Voldemort." She screamed, sobbing even louder.  
  
Draco stood up, a look of shock on his face. He never dreamed that Voldemort's only child was Gryffindor Mudblood Hermione Granger. "Does anyone know?"  
  
Hermione shook her head 'no'. "Just you, and my parents. But they don't understand what it means." She took a few more deep breaths trying to stop her tears.  
  
"Well isn't this just great. You're worst enemy, is now your best friend. And your best friend, your worst enemy. I can't wait to see the look on Potter's face when he finds out his girlfriend's secrete." He said to himself.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend, and I'm not telling him, not yet anyway." She said, standing up. Draco took a few steps toward her. Her grabbed her arms forcefully, pulling her up to him. "Don't tell anyone, do you understand? Not a soul." He glared down at her before dropping her to the floor.  
  
Hermione rubbed her arm where Draco's fingers were once clenched. Red marks were forming in the shape of his long, slender fingers. "Ok." She said.  
  
"Now go clean your face, we've got to go meet Snape, and I don't want anyone to get any wrong ideas." He began to walk out of the room. Hermione did what was told of her as she followed Draco out of the classroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks again for all your reviews! I should have the next chapter up sometime towards the end of next week! It's staring to get good and i cant seen to stop writing it!! Good for you, bad for my professors!! Please keep reviewing, like i said before, it reminds me to get my stories out when i say im going to, even if you review to say "Dont forget to udate by the end of the week!" That would be awesome! Hope you enjoyed it! More to come soon!!!  
  
Animegirl-Mika: Let's just day that nothing is what you suspect! I havent gotten the whole story written yet, but i do have an i dea of where it will go, i'm trying to make this story as unique and as realistic as possible. But i also love plot twists, so you'll just have to read and see!!  
  
Shadowcat, Chloe Riddle, Demonwitch666, not sure yet,Draco's one n only gurl, Eclictia88, trippinwithcats,Demonstar, Riverchick1998, Fluffe123232002, Rosefyre, Jasmine, A Girl: Thanks for your awesome reviews!  
  
Nessa-girl: A little in the first chappy, but i think youll see why later, I mean, Draco IS a ladies man and everything, he knows how to sweettalk out of any situation. I think you'll see more of in character Draco in this (and later) chapters  
  
Draco Lover, Dracolover99,Wicked-willow, Dancinblondegurl, HeavenGurl899: Thanks for your constant reviews! Its great to know i actually have people following the story! 


	6. Of Trolls and Trust

First let me just say that i was typing this and then the computer unplugged. I lost all my work, so this is the second time ive written this chapter. I hope you appreciate all the screaming at my computer that took place! Here's Chapter 6!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Of Trolls and Trust  
  
Hermione and Draco did not speak to each other after that day. It had been over a month since even the tiniest of quibbles had taken place between the two enemies, even when Pansy called Draco over to their table during potions. Hermione simply went on with their work as if everything was normal.  
  
Only things couldn't be farther from normal. It was nearly Christmas break and, although Hermione had resisted any temptation to talk to Draco, she also hadn't spoken much to Harry, Ron, Ginny, or anyone else for that matter. She simply woke up, went to class, and then to the library to study, not bothering to say a word to anyone. Hermione occasionally spoke to them when it was absolutely necessary, and they were all beginning to get worried.  
  
"Has any one talked to Hermione lately?" Ron asked, a few of the Gryffindors were sitting around a table in the common room, pretending to be doing their homework.  
  
"I tried this morning, but all she did was hand me her Herbology paper and then she walked off." Harry said, talking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
"D'you suppose we did something wrong?"  
  
"No, I mean, she doesn't sound angry when she does talk to me, just distracted."  
  
"I suppose she'll come around some then. It cant be anything too horrible if she hasn't talked to us about it."  
  
"I hope you're right Ron."  
  
And that's how things were between the friends for the remainder of the fall term. Hermione felt so afraid of what would happen when Harry found out everything that she subconsciously avoided being near him. She also knew Ron would never understand no matter how close they were.  
  
Hermione grabbed her things off her bed and closed the curtains on her four- poster. She look a long, slow deep breath before heading off to the common room. 'There all in there, waiting for me to come down.' Not a moment went by when she didn't think about her friends and how everything would be if she lost them. Hermione was often blinking back tears because of it. 'And if they knew I told Malfoy before them, they'd positively kill me!' Hermione wiped her eyes, careful to get rid of any tears that might be showing through her composed mask.  
  
"Ready for Care of Magical Creatures Hermione?" She heard Ron say as she took the final steps down the staircase.  
  
"Y-yep." She stammered.  
  
Harry smiled brightly at her. He grabbed his books and stood up, placing an arm around her shoulders. "The question is--is Hagrid?"  
  
The boys laughed at Harry's joke. Hagrid was never truly prepared for class.  
  
"Yea, aren't we supposed to be handling some sort of Troll today?" Said Ron, taking a place on the other side of Hermione.  
  
"Yep, I hope Hagrid knows what he's getting himself into!" They laughed again. Hermione continued to walk along the grass towards the rest of their class, desperately trying to push the sound of their laughter out of her ears.  
  
"Right now class. This is a baby mountain troll. I know this is almost as big as some of you, but please, don't be afraid. It cant hurt cha, I don' think. Ok, I'm going to split cha up into groups for ya to watch your creatures. Lets see. we've got Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley, you'll be group one. Next we've got." Hagrid continued to name off the rest of the groups and then set them loose on their animals.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" The screams of the Slytherin and Gryffindor students could be heard throughout Hogwarts grounds. Once let out of their cages, the trolls immediately began chasing the students searching for things to eat and destroy.  
  
"I really think Hagrid's gone off his rocker with this one." Ron replied, staring down at their troll who was thrashing about against the walls of his cage.  
  
"This looks really dangerous!" Lavender squeaked while backing away from the creature as it lunged in her direction.  
  
"Maybe we better keep it inside its cage, no one said we HAD to let it out, did they?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yea, that sounds like a good idea." Ron and Lavender took a seat on the ground next to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Does anyone know anything about trolls, other than the fact that they smell absolutely rancid, and they have exceptionally short attention spans?" Lavender asked. The troll was now desperately trying to eat the grass beneath him by diving face first into the ground.  
  
"They're incredibly stupid, but that's about all I know." Ron replied, poking the troll with a long pointed stick. "Hermione?"  
  
"Well, trolls are a creature native to the countries of Scandinavia. They are said to have inhabited the woods and mountainous areas of Europe for millions of years, since the end of the Ice Age to be exact, and appear in even the earliest of myths from countries such as Norway and Sweden. There, trolls are said to be evil creatures with a taste for human flesh and an eye for stolen treasure. They are also known for being gigantic, tremendously strong, and notoriously dumb. Most trolls live in communities residing deep inside caves, underground, under rocks, or even inside uprooted trees. They hate noise, and exposure to daylight can cause them to turn to stone or even burst."  
  
"So, that's why Hagrid started class so late today." Ron exclaimed. He had refrained from poking the troll with his stick, for it was now curled into a little ball, fast asleep.  
  
"Yep. It's also said that the bizarre shaped rocks on the Scandinavian countryside are actually those trolls which chose to ignore their crucial curfew."  
  
"Very fascinating Granger." Hermione could feel the temperate heat of his breath on the back of her neck. "Tell us some more, wont you?"  
  
She hastily spun around, ready to give him a good slap in the face, but all her intentions vanished, for he was standing so close to her that she practically banged her head into his chest. "Ugh! How many times to I have to tell you to stuff it Malfoy?"  
  
Draco bent his head down as close to hers as possible. He stared into her eyes for a second, making sure he had her full attention, then he winked. Standing back up to his normal towering height he said, "And how many times to I have to tell you to get a life--MUDBLOOD?"  
  
'What the-Did he just? Did Draco Malfoy just wink at me? Yes, Draco Malfoy winked at me, he.. I he trying to tell me something. Oh, MUDBLOOD, I get it. Alright Granger, time to use those marvelous acting skills you know you have buried somewhere inside you.' A million thoughts ran through Hermione's mind. "Stuff it you insufferable git!" She yelled at the Slytherin before lightly pushing him away from her. Draco stumbled back a few paces, much to far for the force Hermione had pushed him with.  
  
"Back off Malfoy!" Ron said, stepping between the two enemies.  
  
"Don't push yourself into matters which you know nothing of, Weasel." Draco pushed Ron in the chest. He fell backwards onto Harry.  
  
"We said leave her alone Malfoy!" Harry threatened, taking a place next to Ron. They had now formed a barrier between Draco and Hermione.  
  
"Alright." Draco said progressively. He looked past the wall of Gryffindor to Hermione. She was standing there, biting her nails in apprehension. "Later, Mudblood." Draco turned and walked away from the Gryffindors, his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle training not far behind him.  
  
Ron and Harry turned to face Hermione. What was that all about Hermione?" Ron asked, still scowling.  
  
Hermione examined the handiwork she had done on her thumbnail. She hasteningly rubbed it with her index finger. "I don't know. You know the Slytherins, always trying to get a rise out of us and everything." She shyed away from her friends, not wanting to look them in the eye. "Anyways, as I was saying, The trolls of Scandinavia." Hermione continued with her lecture. Harry and Ron took back their seats next to the tiny troll and listened to Hermione finish her story. She couldn't help but look over at Draco and his group as she spoke. Hermione desperately wanted to know what Draco had to tell her. She couldn't help but laugh as she spotted Neville, who unfortunately had been placed with Draco and his goons. The poor boy was running frantically away from their troll holding onto his toad for dear life, it looked as if the troll had decided Trevor was going to be his dinner.  
  
Draco looked over at her as he pulled something out of his pocket. He held it up for her to see. 'A letter?' Hermione questioned to herself. Draco took the letter and walked over to the nearest tree, maintaining eye contact with Hermione the whole time. He placed the letter on the lowest tree branch and rested it against its trunk. He patted the limb once before breaking eye contact and heading back to his group.  
  
"Hermione? Hey Hermione? You in there?"  
  
"What?" She shook her head slightly and looked back at the group.  
  
"Oh, yea, sorry. I got a bit distracted. Well, there's a lot more about trolls, but I don't think we'll need to know it for this class." She looked down at the troll as it lay sleeping in its cage.  
  
"You know, it really doesn't look too bad while its asleep." Ron whispered, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Are you sure you're alright?" He squeezed her shoulder tightly.  
  
"Yea, just a little stressed out about finals I guess. Listen, I've gotta ask Hagrid a few things before dinner, I'll meet you in the common room alright?"  
  
"I can come with you if you want." Ron offered desperately trying to get some sort of response out of this mere shadow of his best friend.  
  
"No, that's alright. I don't want to bore you or anything. I'll just catch up with you later."  
  
"Alright Hermione." He pulled her over to him and gave her a long hug. "Just remember I'm here for you, ok?"  
  
"I know Ron, I know." She buried her face in his chest, blinking back her tears again. 'Pull yourself together Granger!' She said to herself, forcing her body to stand up strait and carry on.  
  
Ron turned away from Hermione and headed back to the castle. She waited until she could no longer see him on the horizon before heading over to the tall oak tree.  
  
Hermione stood up on her tip toes and reached up to the branch. She grabbed the letter and rested her back against the trunk of the tree. Hermione let her body slide to the ground, her back still resting against the tree trunk. Once she was sitting comfortably on the ground, she lifted the flap out of its place and pulled out the letter. She slowly unfolded the paper and took in the perfect handwriting scrawled in dark silver ink.  
  
Granger-  
  
There is much I need to talk to you about, much more then I'd like put in written word. Let's just say, there's a lot being planned for the sole child of Voldemort. Let's just say that if you don't' watch out you will soon be in way over your head, I can help you there. I've seen you receive those letters and I know who they're coming from. That's all I can say for now. Meet me at the far corner of the lake tonight, 9:00 pm, I'll explain everything.  
  
-Draco Malfoy  
  
  
  
Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She wasn't sure she wanted everything explained to her, but then again if she didn't go tonight she'd be wondering "What If" for the rest of her life. Hermione stood up while folding the letter back up and placing it in her pocket. She smiled as a shock of adrenaline shot through her body. Hermione practically ran back to the castle, wishing the night would come even faster. Hermione couldn't wait to find out the answers to all her questions, even if it did mean trusting Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: All information on trolls come from The Sorcerer's Compantion by Alan Kronzack & Elizabeth Kronzack.  
  
DemonWitch666: I understand that that DOES seem kind of weird, but i will explain itself in due time...There's a lot of stuff draco knows that Hermione doesnt, especially when it comes to the dark arts. Sorry i cant give you a strait explanation now, but like i said before, it will all be expalined.  
  
Lilie Blaize: Draco is a big pain in the butt throughout the whole chapter, He hurts her in the end because he's angry, both at himself and Hermione. Just because he doesnt want to make her cry doenst make him a softie, he's still the same old mean guy he's always been, just has more experience with the ladies.  
  
Li-Chan: I can honestly say that no, she wont be breaking the news to the others soon, she will though, just not yet. For now she's going to do what draco tells her, she's afraid and in a kind of situation she's never been in before. Dark Magic is scary, and Draco seems to be the resident expert on the subject. The part about tom riddle not wanting hermione will be explained later in the story.  
  
Dracoluva99: I did i did! See, its friday and im updating! Yeah ME! And Yeah you for making me!  
  
Chloe: Give it time, i've got to get things going, but i promise, once things start happening between the two you'll be happy! but for right now, theyre not even friends, we've gotta pass that barrier first.  
  
Thanks to Fairymagic689, Draco Lover, heavengurl899, tearful spider, Jen drake, and Xtremegirl for your great reviews, you guys are so awesome!  
  
I'll have more up by the end of next week! Please review!!!! Ta Ta For Now! 


	7. Onyx

Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed...im sooooooooooo sorry that i didnt get this chapter out sooner, i would have liked to, but with finals, the holidays and my parents it was almost impossible. I hope you like this chapter, i went with a little more draco this time...he's so hot. Ok, anyway, PLEASE r/r and let me know how you liked the characerization of Draco, i tried something different. Here you go (finally) Chapter 7 of All I Really Want...enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Onyx  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione's legs shook beneath her as she made her way down the final steps of Gryffindor tower. She leaned on the banister and took a long, measured deep breath to steady herself. 'You can do this Hermione, just suck it up and get your butt down to the lake!'  
  
She straitened her robes and stuck her chest out, falsely preparing herself for whatever Draco might tell her. Her mind wandered from explanation to explanation, trying to decipher the news. Before she knew it, she was walking along the dirt path that bordered the lake, moving farther away from the luminous castle.  
  
Hermione clamped her sweaty palms together as she heart fluttered in anticipation. Never before had she experienced such anxiety. IN just a few more steps she'd know it all, with a few more steps her life could change forever. There was an immense weight on her shoulders. 'Am I willing to take this risk? I've already gone so far.I cant turn back now.' She took the final steps into the shadows of the lake, flinching every time the twigs and leaved beneath her crunched.  
  
"Got my letter then? I was beginning to think you weren't coming." She spun around, searching in the dark for some embodiment of the voice.  
  
Draco stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the moon. His hair mimicking the glistening water of the lake. Hermione's heart leapt into her throat, her body frozen in its place.  
  
"Come. Sit." Draco gestured to a fallen log resting on the water's edge, just barely in the shadows. Hermione let her feet lead her to makeshift bench. Draco took the seat next to her.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Draco beat her to it, which was just as well for she had no idea what to say.  
  
"My father, as you may already know, is a rather important follower of Lord Voldemort. You, being Voldemort's only kin, are now of great interest to him and his people. The wish to know everything about you. I told them there was not much to know, you being raised by Muggles and all, but they insist I extract any and all information I can from that-that annoyingly smart brain of yours." He stood up and began to pace along the shore of the lake.  
  
"Stuff the insults Malfoy-get to the point." Hermione was beginning to get annoyed with Draco and his condescending remarks.  
  
He reached out his hand and gently stroked her cheek with his fingertips. He then skimmed his hand along her skin to the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Draco grabbed the back of her head sadistically and wrapped his fingers around her hair. He pulled her up to him so she was now looking directly into the face of the blond-haired Slytherin. Hermione's hand grazed his chest in a feeble attempt to push him away from her. This only caused his to tighten his grip. He stood there for a moment merely breathing on her face. "Patience, my little Mudblood, is a virtue." He whispered, his eyes burning holes into her irises.  
  
Draco's grip gradually loosened as his hand fell from her head to the small of her back and eventually landed by his side. He gazed out towards the lake, seemingly recuperating his thoughts. "The letters you have been receiving," he said, still gazing at the captivating onyx water, "they're from my father." He turned to face Hermione.  
  
"Your father-" Hermione began to say as her knees gave way, causing her to take a seat on the log.  
  
"Not all the words are his-but that's his penmanship, ink, and seal." He sat next to her once again.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" It was Hermione's turn to stare into the nothingness.  
  
"My father is not a man to be messed with. He's not one you should attempt to challenge. And, as much as I hate to admit it, we need each other to survive."  
  
"Survive? I don't understand Malfoy. Why would you want to help me?" She tried searching his eyes for answers, but only received stone cold walls.  
  
"Because I too want to remain living. The Death-Eaters have placed much value on me in this so-called mission. And even though I'm his son, there's no doubt in my mind that Luicius would kill me is I messed this one up." He leaned over, his head between his knees, and began rubbing his forehead.  
  
"What mission?"  
  
"That's none of your business yet-just.well, if I need to speak to you you must not resist. It's imperative that you cooperate."  
  
"I understand that Malfoy, but-"  
  
"Draco.my name is Draco. When were alone that is. Listen, I will call on you from time to time requesting to meet with you. Use one of the school owls to write me back. I don't want anyone catching on that I'm corresponding with The Mudblood."  
  
"I'm not a Mudblood."  
  
"According to everyone else, you are. Keep it that way." Draco got up and began his stretch back to the castle, leaving Hermione flabbergasted.  
  
"I still don't understand what's going on! I thought you were going to explain everything."  
  
"Look Granger. Just make sure you save any future letters that may be sent to you, and be ready to meet me at any time. Oh-and if you tell anyone about our little meetings, I will personally hex you to the death. Do you understand? It will all explain itself shortly. Patience, my little Mudblood. Patience." With that he turned and walked back to the castle.  
  
Hermione sat there for a moment feeling the anxiety rise in her throat. It took all her strength within her to keep form vomiting. Not only was she more confused now more than ever, but she was now involved in some Death- Eater mission she didn't want to be a part of. Hermione took one last breath before standing up and following Draco's steps back to the castle.  
  
"Keep it that way." Draco's words rang in her ears. Hermione let her feet guide her back to her dorm room, her home.  
  
She crawled her way onto the bed and let predating sleep take over her body. Her lack of completed homework went unnoticed, the cloud of dust around her school books went untouched. The rest of Gryffindor house went on with their lives, failing to see their precious Hermione slipping farther and farther into her confused mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N WELL? I hope you liked it, sorry it was a little shorter than my usual chapters and i know you though he was going to explain things...but i lied. Sorry. I know where this story is heading and, well, lets just say that thngs will make sense soon. Hope you liked it, and PLEASE CLICK THE LITTLE BLUE BOX AND MAKE MY DAY ITS. RIGHT THERE IN THE LEFT CORNER, YOU CANT MISS IT. Next chapter up soon, a week or so... Thanks for reading. -Sorceress019 


	8. Author's Note

Hey Guys, sorry this isn't an update-I just wanted to give a little response to one of my reviewers.  
  
  
  
Gwen (SptBlazer@knology.net): First of all I'd like to say thanks for the constructive criticism, you're the first person to actually do that. I really appreciate your input. I'd also like to answer to some of the points you made.  
  
Voldemort's name: Well yes, ever since he graduated from Hogwarts he was using the alias VOLDEMORT, but you see, for all legal purposes his name is still Tom Riddle, unless he legally changed it, which was not mentioned in any of JK Rowling's books. Anastasia Riddle would also be referring to her husband as Tom when it comes to their baby's birth certificate, she IS his wife, there would be more secrets between the two of them than anywhere else in the wizarding world. About Harry being born.yes I understand that it would almost be time for their fight and that Voldemort would be approx. 54 years old.yet another reason to not want to keep their child. Plus, if Voldemort walked into a hospital as HIMSELF, people would freak out, not everyone knows that Voldemort's original name was Tom Riddle, therefore making that name less suspicious.he wouldn't let anyone know that she was his child, he'd be setting himself up to be killed for they would know an exact time and place to find him. About naming his pureblood child a muggle name.well I never said that he named his child a muggle name, in fact her name is HERMIONE GRANGER, not HERMIONE RIDDLE, and as far as giving away the name RIDDLE to the child, well.when a child is adopted by a hospital they are given the birthparents last name until they can be identified otherwise, whether it be the birth parents that name him/her, or she be named by the adoptive parents. Anyone with adoptive records from a hospital can show you that they were referred to by their birthparents last name for legal reasons, until the adoption went through (how do I know this? I was adopted and so was my sister.) So, being referred to as Baby Riddle for the first few hours of life is a completely legitimate option.  
  
Please remember that I write just for fun and that not all of it's going to make sense, the events that take place are to be as realistic as possible, but their space in time may not coincide with JK's plans.its Fan Fiction, its just for fun.  
  
To: fairymagic689 jaceMia DragonsGal MFCA Starry kat-tak Bob the Bucket radioactivekitten silver079 Tavnia Ruby Malfoy heavengurl899 Draco Lover CarLene Tearful Spider Li-chan DemonWitch666  
  
Thanks for your reviews, your support is wonderful.  
  
I should have the next chapter up in a week or so.it's the holidays still for me so im not on a schedule or anything, I write when I feel like it so im sorry id it takes longer to get things out. Thanks and PLEASE keep reading.  
  
-Sorceress019 


End file.
